


She's a killer queen

by marvelmademewrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmademewrite/pseuds/marvelmademewrite
Summary: Reader has a secret and the gang soon gets to share her passion with her.(I can't remember how to write a good bio lmfao)Although the title says 'she's', I tried to make this a gender neutral fic, and that's more just a reference to Queen lyrics.Enjoy :)[edit] based on this request: would you mind doing a bucky x reader where the team starts getting suspicious why she keeps disappearing every night only to follow her and see her perform really badass(maybe like a queen song or a p!atd song)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 13





	She's a killer queen

**Author's Note:**

> if you’d like to buy me a coffee:  
> https://ko-fi.com/marvelmademewrite

Nat was the first to notice, you sneaking away from the group during the traditional Friday movie night. You’d get up during a break and say you’d be going to bed or just leaving halfway through a movie seemingly unnoticed. 

She never brought it up with you but she had a subtle way of letting you know she knew you were keeping a secret, she just didn’t know what it was. Until one day when you brought her along with you to one of your practises. She soon became one of your biggest supporters and came to watch any of your performances that she could. 

You had joined an amateur band and as a group you faithfully played your favourite band’s biggest hits. Your performances weren’t exactly Freddy Mercury grand but you were still epic. Once you got up on stage and began rocking it out to your favourite songs and the crowd was loving it, you never wanted the concerts to end. And the costumes were so much fun giving you a break from the practical but rather ordinary tactical gear you wore all the time. 

It was one of these evenings, Friday night always came around quickly with how busy the team was avenging the world. Everyone was gathering round in the lounge taking up their spots on the sofas, arms full of treats varying from popcorn to chips and someone even bothered to go out of their way to get ice cream. 

You joined the team as usual taking your place besides Bucky on the loveseat, cuddling into his side and feeling his body warmth envelope you instantly. He was your home. You felt him shift to put his arm around you and the two of you waited like that for the rest of the team to settle down and begin the night. 

As the night progressed, you felt it easier to escape. You gave Bucky the signal that you were leaving and he pressed a kiss to your temple. He and Nat were the only ones who knew you were in a band dedicated to Queen. They came to see your shows every once in a while when they weren’t away on missions or had training. You didn’t want to tell the rest of the team because even though you weren’t scared of their judgement, you wanted to keep this to yourself so it could be your means of escape from the chaotic world of being an avenger. 

You got up like always to leave but this time you weren’t unnoticed as always. It seemed like everyone caught onto your disappearances and although they didn’t want to let on that they knew you were keeping something from them. Of course, being the excellent agent that you were, you noticed though. So as you were leaving with your dufflebag you sent a quick text to Bucky: 'just bring the lot of them with you tonight!'

You didn’t have to wait long for Bucky to reply. 

'Ok. I love you. Break a leg! x'

You couldn’t help the smile that was forming on your face. He was the most loving person in your life, always supporting you and motivating you through your rougher periods. You both were so good to each other and it made your bond stronger. Wanda was always swooning over the two of you. 

*****

Once you got to the dressing room you were greeted with the excited shouts and laughter of the other band members. You were all so excited for your performance tonight. It would be the biggest crowd yet and you guys were crazy nervous, too.

Putting the last touches of your makeup on, you smiled at the thought that the team would finally see you perform and that you wouldn’t have to hide this from them anymore. It was fun having an escape from your work but it wasn’t fun keeping it secret and away from your friends. 

As you started to head out towards the stage, with the other members ahead of you, you felt a sudden calmness. Everything inside you settled and you were ready to give the best performance of your life. 

As rehearsed, the other members took their places on stage ready to begin to play whilst you watched from the sidelines. As you heard the first note you smiled and the rest just happened, it was all a blur. But it was one of the best night’s of your life and definitely your top performance. 

*****

Bucky gathered the team and they were heading to the venue where you were gonna be playing. They paid their dues and as they entered they saw the large stage and the crowd growing rapidly. Bucky was ecstatic that the team was finally going to see you perform.

The team gathered right at the centre front ready to see what part you’d be taking in the performance. They watched as the band took their places but you didn’t join them on stage. They were looking around trying to see where you could possibly be. 

They heard you before they saw you as you made your way on stage singing one of the greatest songs of all time. You were dancing your way through the performance, never missing a beat and hitting every note. 

To say the team was surprised was one thing. They were absolutely gobsmacked. They never expected you to be this wild and giving the audience such a spectacular performance. 

Bucky watched you with so much love in his eyes and it didn’t go unnoticed by Sam and Steve. But thankfully he didn’t have to deal with their teasing until later as everyone seemed to be dancing and singing along with the band. 

After the performance, Bucky led the team backstage, as they were all gushing over how amazing you guys were and how much they enjoyed themselves. 

“Y/N!!! Hi! Oh my god, you guys were amazing!” burst out Wanda.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were in a band?!” Sam questioned accusingly but everyone knew he was joking. 

“Can we come see you every time you play? Pleaseeee!” Clint started begging like a little kid and the laugh that escaped you was reference enough as to what you thought about their excitement. 

“I’m so glad you guys enjoyed it and I wanted to thank you all for coming,” you started before Scott butted in to add that it was Bucky who brought you guys. “Yeah, I realised you guys were getting suspicious of my more frequent disappearances and I thought it was time to share this with you all.”

It was cute how much they were talking about the little gig, like high school kids who ran away and skipped class to go see their favourite band. And that’s what you guys became, their favourite band.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment & leave kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
